The container is an instrument for containing solid or liquid objects. The wine cup is an instrument used for drinking, namely a container. Most of the basic devices are straight or open, and the wine glass is normally used, and is characterized in that wine in a wine bottle is poured into a wine cup, namely, and the wine is stored in a wine bottle; however, in daily life of people, on one hand, the full-full cup can not be completely drunk, in this case, the wine in the wine cup does not need to be poured back into the wine bottle for sanitary consideration, and can only be poured out, so that the waste of the wine water is caused; On the other hand, it may be related to go out, short-distance travel and the like, while in these cases, people often want to carry some wine water capable of meeting the own personal drinking component, for example, dozens of milliliters to several hundred milliliters or even more wine water, meanwhile, if one bottle of wine is carried, and the wine glass and the like are added, the carrying weight is increased, and the carrying is very inconvenient. In other words, for a container similar to a wine cup, the container cannot be sealed and is inconvenient to use.